


New Best Friend

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prepared: Mike doesn't want to be a replacement for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Best Friend

After Sasha left, Mike started getting calls to hang out with Alex more regularly. It was nice, at first. Alex was always fun and it gave him extra things to do when they weren't training. Except, as time went on, Mike wasn't sure if he was supposed to be Alex's friend, or a Sasha-replacement.

 

The parties were awesome and video games were awesome; Mike was having a lot of fun. Then Alex started asking him to stay over - it seemed innocent enough; they stayed over lots of times. After a few nights, Alex started to confide in Mike. He told Mike everything on his mind. Again, nothing too random, it was just a little weird it was only with Mike. Mike didn't mind, though, so he went with it.

 

Mike never would have guessed Alex to have separation-anxiety, but the look in his eyes said he didn't want to be alone. They had been spending more nights together than not, and while nothing happened between them other than talking, there were some unasked questions floating around.

 

"I don't expect you to sleep with me," Alex answered one night. "I just want someone around the house, you know? He was my boy," Alex offered. It was the first time Alex mentioned Sasha and he looked so sad.

 

"You want to talk about it?" Mike asked. He expected Alex to say yes, but end up drinking instead, like they usually did. But Alex didn't answer, he just waited for a moment before sitting closer to Mike.

 

"I knew he was going to leave, but I thought it'd be different. I mean Sergei, Kozzy, even Semya left and it didn't feel like this," Alex explained. "He was always still around when they left. I should have asked him to stay again, not take no for an answer."

 

"That wouldn't be fair to him, though," Mike pointed out.

 

Alex sighed, he knew Mike was right, but it didn't mean he wanted anything to do with the truth right now. Instead, he slouched down the couch and rested his head on Mike. "Do you mind?"

 

"Not at all," Mike said, letting the other man rest on him. Mike may not have been prepared to become Alex's new Sasha, but maybe he was just Alex's new friend.


End file.
